The First Bobwhite Wedding
by BookwormBpants
Summary: Trixie's back in town and recovering from a run in with her past. Will the wedding of a certain bobwhite couple, get her in a romantic mood and will a certain red headed gentleman benefit? Sequel to A Bobwhite Returns Home
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back, sorry for the long delay. I am on spring break this week so fingers crossed I get a lot of writing done. As always I love to hear your questions, comments, and concerns!**

Trixie put down her pen and smiled across the office to her partner Lindsey Rollins.

"All done Rollins, are you ready to call it a day?"

Rollins took her feet off her desk and smirked, "I've been ready Belden it's you who took forever to finish your case reports."

Trixie gathered her things and felt Rollins fall into step beside her. It was the weekend of Di and Mart's wedding. Everyone had managed to get the day before the wedding off and they were meeting tonight to go over everything that still needed doing. Rollins wasn't in the wedding, but she was coming as Dan's plus one. Trixie was ecstatic when she found out that Sleepyside's resident bad boy had fallen for Rollins. They had both had tough lives and it made her happy to see them both so happy.

"The wedding is the day after tomorrow ladies we need to scurry there are so many little details to take care of and I don't want the bride stressed."

Trixie smiled at her other roommate Johnny Evans, "It will be fine thanks to you Di has been way calmer than we ever thought she would be at this point."

Rollins chuckled, "You'd think you were the blushing bride Evans. If you don't relax we're giving you tranquilizers and you'll miss the whole wedding."

"You wouldn't dare Rollins, besides I'm Belden's favorite roommate she would never let you hurt me."

"You're her favorite eh Evans. I believe that is my job, you're the one who is abandoning us both in six months to get married. Belden and I will probably be old maids together."

Trixie cut in knowing this bickering could go on forever, "And if we do get to be old maids together I'm sure I will be listening to you having very loud sex until the day we die so can we drop it please. I love you both and we are going to be late if you don't get a move on."

**********************************************************8

Jim was in the church with the rest of the male Bobwhites while they finished setting aisle runners and flower arrangements and god only knows what else. Mart had very detailed instructions from Di and Trixie had text him to warm him Evans would be stopping by to make sure everything was perfect.

"Earth to Jim can you help me hang the other end of this thing?"

Jim looked over to see Brian holding something, but he wasn't quite sure what it was, "Sure, what is it?"

Brian laughed, "I don't really know I think it's supposed to go on this side of the church pews so no one can get into the main aisle except the bridal party. You seem a million miles away tonight. Have you been spending too much time with my sister? I hear the haram scaram tendencies can be catching."

Jim laughed and grabbed on end of the lavender fabric, "Is that your professional opinion Dr. Belden? I was just thinking, perfectly natural thing to be doing. After all big life events in the lives of those close to us often prompt introspection."

Brian laughed, "Is that your psychology degree talking Jim? Your thoughts wouldn't happen to be centered around matrimony and my sister now would they?"

Jim smiled, "no it's way too soon for Trixie and I to be talking about Marriage, we aren't even really dating yet."

Brian shook his head, "Really because it sure seems like you're dating?"

"No Brian, I'm letting Trixie set the pace here. If you're going to insist we talk about our sisters, it might be time for the you're marrying my little sister talk."

"I think we can postpone that Jim there is more than a year before Honey and I are doing this. DO you think Dan would ever get married?"

Jim shrugged, "I think he might. He and Lindsey have been so happy lately, that I think for the first time he's considering it. I wouldn't get your hopes up though they've only been together since Lindsey moved here with Trixie at the end of August."

Mart came up and clapped his brother and friend on the back, "I see you two are hanging the aisle runners."

Jim held up the lavender fabric, "Is that what this is called?"

Mart nodded, and Brian snorted, "Why do you know that?"

Mart shuddered, "Just wait brother dearest, soon you'll know these things too."

He walked over to help Dan and left Jim and Brian laughing at his retreating back. They made quick work of the aisle runners and soon all four men were standing at the back of the church looking at the decorations. Johnny Evans walked in taking them all by surprise.

"Oh my goodness you boys did good. Didn't they do good Trixie, this looks incredible! Let me just check Di's plans to make sure everything is perfect. Don't even think about grumbling Trixie, the longer we're here the less time you have to spend on making bows that Di, Honey and I will just have to redo when you aren't looking."

Jim tried not to laugh as Trixie stepped next to him her arms crossed scowling at Johnny, "I love Mart and Di, but if I have to see one more bow…"

"Don't worry Trix, the prettying up will all be done after today. Do you want to hang out and watch a movie tonight?"

"That sounds lovely, your place? Dan is spending the night at ours. He and Rollins have been together for four months so they've; well let's just say I don't need to be around to observe what they're going to do."

Jim smiled at Brian as he escaped Johnny's clutches and came to stand on the other side of his sister, "Is he always this enthusiastic Trix?"

Trixie laughed, "Not all the time no, just about some things. Unfortunately weddings are one of those things. His mom is a big time wedding planner in New Orleans, he spent a lot of time as a kid helping her out with weddings they're some of the last good memories he has of his parents."

Brian frowned, "Why have we never heard about Johnny's parents. We know Lindsey's mom is dead and her dad is in prison, but where are Johnny's parents?"

Trixie sighed, "They aren't in the picture. When Johnny went away to college he came out of the closet. His dad threw him out of the house and said he never wanted to see him again. Johnny's mom sided with his dad so he hasn't seen or heard from either one in years. Beau's parents are accepting of him, and they love Johnny, but he doesn't ever go to New Orleans for fear of running into his parents. Since he moved here I'm not sure his parents could find him if they wanted to."

Brian shook his head, "That's awful, so that's why he says you and Lindsey are his family."

Trixie nodded and Jim shook his head, "I can't believe his parents would do that."

Further conversation was cut off when Johnny himself came over dragging Dan and Mart, "All is well the church is perfect Di will absolutely adore it when she sees it tomorrow at the rehearsal. Now here are your schedules for the next forty-eight hours it is imperative that you be on time so everything runs smoothly. The bride has let me know that she and Honey are finished, so we are all dismissed. See you tomorrow troops."

*************************************8

Evans slung his arm around Trixie's shoulder and guided her to the car, "Everything looks great don't you think?"

Trixie smiled at him, "Yes it does you've done so much for Di. Thank you Johnny, you've really helped keep her stress levels down."

She watched as his cheeks pinked, "It's no big deal after all I was raised by a wedding planner. I enjoy it you know, even if it does remind me of my mom."

Trixie took one hand off the wheel to grip Johnny's, "She doesn't deserve you, you know that right parents are supposed to love their children no matter what."

Johnny sighed, "I know, but it still hurts sometimes. I don't really want to talk about his anymore it will ruin my wedding high. What are you doing tonight, aren't Dan and Lindsey going to be defiling the apartment?"

Trixie nodded, "They are so I'm going to watch a movie with Jim."

"Ohh, so things are getting serious between you two then, you spend the night at his place a lot and he had even spent a couple of nights at our place. Are you two doing the dirty now?"

"Why is everyone I know obsessed with my sex life, no we aren't sleeping together yet."

"I don't want to upset you Trix, but why not?"

"I'm scared I guess. I have voluntarily had sex once in my entire life and that was with Jim when I was eighteen and we were both drunk. What if I'm no good at it? What if Jim reminds me of Jay and I freak out during? What if I find it totally repulsive?"

Johnny sighed, "Sometimes I wish I could bring Jay back to life just to kill him again. You won't be bad at sex Trix you just do what feels good and communicate with your partner. Find out things that you both like, and if something triggers the bad memories for you don't do it anymore, but I don't think Jim will remind you of Jay. That man loves you and if I'm right he would treat you so much better then Jay ever did. You and Jim will make love; Jay raped you those are two very different things. And you won't find it repulsive I promise, do you find it repulsive when Jim kisses you?"

Trixie shook her head.

"Then I wouldn't worry Trix, just trust your instincts they've never led you astray before."

"We'll see Johnny, don't rush me." With that Trixie threw the car into park and hurried up to the apartment to gather her belongings. She managed to get in and out before Dan arrived. In no time at all she was on Glenn Road heading to Ten acres.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter of this story, it'll probably end up being about five chapter in total. School starts back up on Monday, but I'll try to update as close to regularly as I can. To everyone celebrating Passover, or Easter have a wonderful holiday.**

Jim heard Trixie's car pull up to Ten acres and hurried to pour the rest of the popcorn into the bowl. As he heard Trixie walking through the front door, he headed to the living room and set the popcorn next to the tray of drinks.

"Hey Shamus, everything's all set which movie did you want to watch? "

Jim watched Trixie burst into the room with her usual energy. He couldn't help but smile at her she really did bring the sunshine with her everywhere. He took her coat and watched as she made herself comfortable on the couch; Jim couldn't help but be amazed that she was here that after all these years and all the troubles they were here together. Jim couldn't overcome the sudden sense of panic that somehow he would mess this up.

Trixie must have seen something in his face, because suddenly she was there and she was smiling at him and it was wonderful.

"Are you alright Jim?

Jim nodded, "I'm fine Shamus, I'm just happy we can be here like this, sitting together watching a movie."

Trixie smiled and pulled Jim down next to her. She snuggled into his side on the couch and grabbed the remote. Jim felt Trixie relax into him as she selected her favorite mystery movie and hit play. He wrapped his arm around Trixie and sunk farther into the couch he wasn't going to worry this thing with Trixie to death. Jim was going to be content with just enjoying some quality time with his favorite person.

* * *

Jim felt something tickling his nose, whatever it was it was trying to wake him entirely too early on a Friday he didn't have to be at work. As soon as Jim's fingers found the source of the tickle he realized where he was. He wasn't in his bed, he was still on the couch with Trixie, and his curl was itching his nose. Jim brushed it away careful not to wake Trixie and snuggled back into her wrapping her more securely in his arms. Jim smiled to himself he would be content to stay this way with Trixie all day if he could. They didn't have to start doing things for the rehearsal dinner until at least noon, so surely they could stay here together a little while longer.

Jim's bubble was burst when he heard someone clear their throat. He squeezed his eyes shut; surely he hadn't recognized that voice.

"We know you're awake Jim."

Jim groaned, "Hello Mother, what brings you here this morning."

Jim heard his dad chuckle quietly, and wished the floor would swallow him up. This couldn't possibly get any worse than it already was. And then Trixie began to stir.

"Morning Jim, what time is it?"

Jim sighed, "I'm not sure, but we should probably get up."

A sleepy Trixie nuzzled back into Jim's neck, "let's not this is much too comfortable."

At that Jim's father let out another snort and Trixie sat bolt upright, and turned to face his parents her face red as a tomato.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler, Good morning."

Mr. Wheeler chuckled again and Mrs. Wheeler smiled at Trixie, "Good morning Trixie. We just came over to ask Jim to join us for breakfast, we weren't aware he had company. Would you care to join us?"

Jim watched as Trixie shook her head, "No thank you Mrs. Wheeler, I should be getting home."

Mr. Wheeler smiled, "Nonsense Trixie, please join us."

Trixie smiled, "I would love to, but Evans will have my hide if I'm not home soon to help with more wedding things. Thank you for the invitation though."

Jima watched as she pulled her shoes on and with a quick I'll see you later she pecked him on the cheek and was gone leaving Jim feeling quite cold.

"Don't look so sad son, we didn't mean to scare her off."

Jim glared at his still grinning dad, "Okay let's commence with the teasing, it's far too early for all this."

Mrs. Wheeler stepped forward and put a hand on her husband's arm, "We aren't going to tease you Jim whatever is going on between you and Trixie is none of our business you're both adults. As long as you don't make us grandparents yet."

Jim groaned and fisted his hands in his hair, "We are not sleeping together and please let's not discuss my sex life please for my sanity."

Mr. Wheeler chuckled again, "Alright, now go get dressed you're coming with us to meet Honey and Brian for breakfast."

* * *

Trixie hurried down the driveway to her car, cheeks still flaming. It wasn't until she was on the road back to her apartment that she began to relax. It could have been worse, her parents or god forbid her brothers could have walked in on them.

Trixie made the short drive back to her apartment, hoping that Rollins and Dan were safely encased in her room and not naked in the public areas. Trixie shuddered she had no desire to ever seen Dan's butt again.

Trixie opened the door of her apartment cautiously and was dragged inside by a very enthusiastic Evans.

"Good you're home Trixie! I have been waiting for one of you to wake up for hours. It's time to start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner."

Trixie gapped at her roommate, "Johnny, it's still early. The rehearsal doesn't start until four, and Di asked us to be there at three."

Johnny shook his head, "Yes, but we have appointments to keep. So you go on in there and get ready so we can get going."

"What kind of appointments?"

Johnny grinned sheepishly, "We're meeting Di and Honey when she's done with breakfast for haircuts and mani pedis."

Trixie shook her head, "No we're supposed to do that stuff tomorrow for the wedding."

Johnny began herding Trixie towards her room, "Nope you get your hair and makeup done tomorrow. This is just some prettying up."

Trixie heard her bedroom door snap shut behind her and sighed, she really wished she'd accepted the invitation to breakfast now. She grabbed her towel and hurried into the bathroom for a quick shower not bothering to wash her hair. She was just getting out when she heard Johnny through the door, "fifteen minutes Trixie or I'm draggin' you out of this house no matter what state you're in."

Trixie hurried back to her room, shooting a glare at the man who was currently her least favorite roommate. Five minutes later she had thrown on some clothes and pulled her hair back, "Okay I'm ready, let the torture commence".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter is the rehearsal and then the Wedding! Thanks to everyone who has been reading.**

Trixie was pulled through the salon doors by a very enthusiastic Johnny. She saw Di and Honey sitting in the chairs by the desk and tried to smile.

"Hey ladies I heard we're getting girly things done today."

Honey laughed, "No need to sound so enthusiastic Trixie, I promise this isn't torture."

Di smiled, "Besides Trix rumor has it you sent the night at a certain red headed gentleman's house last night. Has Mr. Honorable been doing some not so honorable things to you? I promise Jim won't be able to keep his hands off you when we're done with you."

Trixie blushed, "Jim and I aren't doing what you think we're doing, and this is your brother Honey. You should not be talking about his male bits."

Di giggled, "Male bits, really Trixie. Besides I am not Jim's sister and would be very interested in discussing this with you."

Honey smirked, "I have no desire to hear about my brother's maleness, but I am very willing to help bring you out of your sexual shell Trix."

Trixie felt herself blush, "I am not talking about this with you all, let's just get our hair cut."

Honey and Di giggled again as they followed Trixie into the back where they were all seated together. Trixie tried to relax as she had her hair cut and her nails painted. It almost worked until Honey and Di suggested the next activity.

"You want me to what?"

Di smiled, "Calm down Trixie we just asked if you wanted to get waxed."

Honey nodded, "You don't have to get everything off you could just tidy things up down there."

Di nodded in agreement, "I usually go for a landing strip Mart goes nuts for it."

Honey smiled, "I usually just get my bikini line tidied up and the hair trimmed, Bri loves to bury his face in my curls."

"Oh my god! Both of you stop those are my brothers you're talking about. Where is the brain bleach?"

Trixie took a deep breath, "Without mentioning my brothers please explain to me how this works."

Di clapped, "Yay, you're going to do it! Well we'll get out eyebrows done as well, so I'll explain that to you. It's basically the same thing. They put wax wherever you don't want hair, then the wax rips the hair out."

Trixie groaned, "Okay, but I'm not going to be bald down there am I? That really freaks me out."

Honey shook her head, "No Trix you tell them where you want the hair removed."

Trixie nodded and followed a woman back to a waxing room. Twenty minutes later she walked out of the waxing room pretty sure she was never doing this again. If women did this just to look good for their men, how did they stand to be touched afterwards? Trixie looked longingly at the pitchers of ice water. She wondered if anyone would notice if she poured ice down her pants.

Honey and Di were waiting for her apparently unfazed by their waxing's, Trixie glared at them and they giggled.

Honey threw her arm around Trixie's shoulders, "Don't worry Trixie the first time is the worst and it won't hurt for long."

Trixie followed her friends out of the salon where she found herself face to face with a very smug looking Evans, "You knew didn't you Johnny?"

He just laughed and guided Trixie towards the car, "Let's go Belden we've got to get ready for the rehearsal dinner."

* * *

After a morning of pointed comments from his mother and jokes from his father Jim found himself with the other male bobwhites as they got dressed for the rehearsal dinner. Brian, Mart, and Dan would all spend the night at his house, while the girls were at Di's parent's house.

He tucked his shirt in and took in the sight around him while he tied his tie. Brian always calm reliable Brian was fixing Mart's tie and murmuring calming words to his younger brother. It didn't surprise Jim that he and Brian had formed such a close friendship as children. They were both the responsible one the caretakers. Jim noted with a chuckle that Dan was teasing Mart, and any good Brian managed to do seemed to be undone by Dan's words.

Jim caught Dan's eye and the younger man hurried over to him a devious gleam in his eyes. "Hello Mr. Honorable, doesn't our blushing groom look dashing?"

Jim snorted, "I think it's the bride who is supposed to be blushing Dan."

"Ah, but Mart is gifted with those Johnson genes, so a blushing groom he shall be. Speaking of blushing, Trixie didn't come home last night."

Jim glared at Dan, "And you felt you had to tell me that why?"

Dan snorted, "I know she was with you Jim. Are our esteemed co-presidents getting a bit closer than is appropriate for brothers and sisters?"

"Honestly Dan, if you're getting into that then Di and Mart and Honey and Brian should probably be your bigger concern."

Dan shuddered, "You're right clearly you all hadn't hit puberty when you decided the Bobwhites would be like siblings, but you know what I mean."

Jim shook his head, "No Dan we fell asleep on the couch, fully clothed."

"Why? Trixie needs to get laid; you need to get laid, what is the problem here? Lindsey and I were discussing you two last night…"

"Wait you were discussing us while you were?"

Dan shook his head, "No if you're doing it right nobody is thinking of anything else during; we discussed you after. Do we need to have a little chat Jim?"

Jim shuddered, "No good god no. And I do not want thoughts of me and Trixie anywhere near your sex life Dan."

Dan chuckled, "Okay, but seriously what is going on with you and Trixie?"

Jim shrugged, "We're taking it slow. We're both being a bit cautious; we don't want to screw this up again."

"Jim, don't hide from this. I know this relationship stuff can be hard, but the best thing I ever did was take a risk on Lindsey. Don't let 'we're being cautious' hold you two back you need to talk to Trixie."

Jim nodded, "I'll think about it Dan."

* * *

Trixie was feeling odd, she hadn't felt this way in quite some time. She looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. Her curls were tamed and pulled back, whatever madness Johnny had put on her face had emphasized her features, and she felt pretty in the swishy blue dress she wore. If Trixie was being honest with herself she felt sexy, and sexy was something Trixie wasn't sure how to deal with.

She couldn't be around Jim lately without feeling a stirring in her belly. She didn't want to rush into anything, but she also knew that ignoring her feelings wasn't going to make them go away. Trixie had brought up these feelings with her therapist and she had encouraged Trixie to explore her sexuality. Trixie had been trying to do just that, but found her thoughts focusing in on a certain red head.

They would be separated tonight as they both had obligations for the wedding, but tomorrow night Jim would be all hers. She didn't know how far she was willing to go, but Trixie thought maybe they could round a couple bases together.

Trixie shivered in anticipation, and was brought out of her reverie by Johnny calling her. It was time to go to the rehearsal. Trixie squared her shoulders Jim wasn't going to know what hit him when he saw her tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay with this chapter, I graduate college at the end of this month so everything has been crazy. On the bright side I just got a job working for one of the best know public gardens in the country! I'm so excited, but I will try to keep time between updates to a minimum. Thanks for reading!**

Trixie made her way into the church flanked by Rollins and Evans. As soon as they got through the door Evans was off taking shop with Di's mom. With a quick smile to Rollins Trixie hurried over to Honey.

"Hi Honey, have I missed anything?"

Honey smiled, "No we haven't started yet, but I expect we will within the next ten minutes. How are you feeling after the salon today?"

Trixie smiled, "I'm feeling very different."

Honey gasped, "You're blushing, Trixie tell me how you're feeling right now!"

"Calm down Honey, and lower your voice. I feel urg, I can't do this."

"Yes you can Trixie, how do you feel?"

"I feel sexy alright; please don't make me say it again." Trixie could feel her face turning tomato red and wished the floor would open up to swallow her whole.

Honey gapped, "That's wonderful Trix. What's so wrong with feeling sexy?"

Trixie shook her head, "it's not a feeling I'm familiar with and uhg I just, it's just that. Why is this so hard? I don't know what to do about this feeling."

Honey smirked, "Well I'm sure if you asked Jim would be happy to help you out."

Trixie groaned, "That's what I'm afraid of. Part of me wants him to, but the other part is freaking out and not sure what to do and is worried that it'll be terrible, or that I'll freak out during. I should just buy a vibrator and give up on love right?"

Honey shook her head, "Far be it from me to tell you not to buy a vibrator, actually I might get you one for your birthday. But you need to talk to Jim about your feelings you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you and that man cares about you Trixie. He has since you were kids and if you want your sex life to include someone that's not battery operated you're going to need to talk to Jim."

Trixie sighed, "I'm not promising anything Honey, but I'll try."

Evans swept over and hurried Trixie and Honey towards the doors of the church, "Okay ladies it is time for y'all to make your entrances."

Trixie allowed herself to be pushed into line, the twins were first and they were walking in pairs, then Bobby was walking with a friend of Di's from college, then Jim with another friend from college, then it was her turn. Trixie took Brian's arm and the two siblings slowly made their way down the aisle. Trixie felt herself growing impatient with the slow pace. Brian pulled back on her arm and Trixie slowed down her pace, when they finally got to the alter she turned to see Honey and Dan, and then finally Di walking with her dad.

Trixie couldn't help but smile when she saw her friend. Di was positively glowing. She shook her head, who knew her goofball brother could put that big a smile on her friends face.

The rehearsal went smoothly Evans had everything down to a science and Trixie was pretty sure Di would float away if she looked any happier. They all loaded into cars to drive to the rehearsal and Trixie found herself riding with Jim as Evans just had to talk with Di and her mom on the car ride over.

The silence stretched between them as they drove, Trixie shifted a bit in her seat as she tried to decide how to address this new found awkwardness between them. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jim beat her to it.

"Is everything alright Trixie you've been so quiet today?"

Trixie nodded, "Everything is fine, I'm just feeling a bit off today and I've been thinking about some things."

Jim nodded, "Is there anything I can help with?"

Trixie snorted, "Honey seems to think there is."

Jim quirked an eyebrow at her, "What does my sister have to do with this?"

Trixie smiled, "She and Di dragged me to the salon for a girl's day. After all the pampering in this dress I was just feeling different and Honey said I should talk to you about it."

"Well Shamus, you do look stunning, but why do you feel different?"

Trixie took a deep breath, she could do this, "Do you think I'm sexy?"

"Of course I do you're always sexy, why?"

"I just feel sexy today and I don't normally feel that way and my body says one thing, but my mind says another, and I just don't know what to do with myself."

Jim looked concerned, "Do you want to tell me what's got you so worried?"

Trixie sighed, "I have had one good sexual experience my whole life Jim, and even that sort of blew up on me in the end. My body reacts to you there's no denying that, but then I think about everything that could go wrong if I give in to those desires and I worry. What if I can't figure out what I'm supposed to be doing? What if something reminds me of Jay? Do you even want to have sex with me?"

Jim chuckled, "Of course I do Shamus, but I'm not going to do anything that upsets you. If you are unsure of something we'll figure it out together, and if you don't like something, or it dredges up bad memories we'll stop. When it comes to this Trix the ball is in your court."

Trixie reached over and grabbed Jim's hand, "Thanks Jim, maybe we can sneak off for a little while and start to explore these feelings."

Jim groaned, "Shamus you'll be the death of me."


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie couldn't remember the last time she had smiled this much. Diana and Mart were quite the pair and they had had the whole room in stiches most of the night. She looked around the room and her heart warmed at the sights she saw. Her parents were at the edge of the dance floor wrapped in each other's arms. Bobby was in a corner with the Lynch twins, those three terrors were undoubtedly up to something. Brian and Honey were talking heads bent towards each other. Rollins and Dan were on the dance floor, they moved well together. Trixie was so glad the Lindsey had found Dan, her old friend made her new friend very happy. She had to stifle a giggle when she found Evans, he and Mrs. Lynch were looking at the wedding planning book together. Johnny was wildly gesticulating while Mrs. Lynch looked on.

Trixie felt a strong pair of arms wind around her waist and let herself relax into the familiar warmth of Jim. "What's got you so giggly Shamus?"

Trixie sighed, "Everyone looks so happy tonight; all the people I love most in this world are in this room and they're happy. It just makes me happy."

Jim rested his chin on Trixie's head, "You're a big part of that happiness Shamus, when you were gone nothing was the same. You are the glue that holds us all together."

"I don't know about that, but it is great being back, these last few months have been the happiest I've had in a long time Jim."

"I'm glad Trix; you deserve to be happy too."

Trixie laughed, "Well you know what would make me really happy right now?" Trixie turned in Jim's arms so they were facing each other.

Jim saw the mischief shining out of Trixie's eyes, "What would make you happy Shamus?"

Trixie grinned, "A dance with a handsome red headed man."

Jim smirked, "I'll just go get Regan then shall I?"

Trixie laughed and grabbed Jim's hand pulling him towards the dance floor. Later she would pull him out on the terrace for some privacy and maybe a few kisses, but for right now, she was content to sway to the beat of the music in the arms of the man she loves.

*******************************************8

Mart wrapped his arm around the back of his soon to be wife's chair and enjoyed the brief moment of calm they had. Everything for the wedding had come together, and Mart would be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge the role Trixie had in all that.

They were only eleven months apart and even if that meant many fights as kids they were close. Mart had taken Trixie's sudden disappearance harder than anyone else. Trixie's reappearance had shaken him, he still expected to wake up and find her gone again. But he couldn't deny that her presence had brought the sunshine back into Sleepyside again.

The Bobwhites were a tightknit group, but without Trixie at their center it just wasn't the same. He watched his sister dance with Jim, she was beaming at him and Mart made a mental note to tease her about it later.

*******************************************************8

Jim fought to catch his breath as he stood out on the terrace with Trixie. The last song had been a country line dance. Rollins and Evans had hooked Trixie on the style of dance and she seemed to share that obsession with Diana and Honey. Jim was winded he had no talent for country line dancing and keeping up with Trixie was exhausting.

"You okay over there Wonder woodsman, you're looking a bit out of breath?"

Jim snorted, "I'm fine Trix, we can't all be as energetic as you on the dance floor."

Trixie stepped closer to him and Jim felt himself be backed against the wall. Where they were standing they were hidden from view. Jim felt breathless for an entirely different reason.

"What may I ask are you up to Ms. Belden?"

Trixie chuckled, a deep sound that settled somewhere below his belt. Jim took deep breaths trying to calm his body.

"I'm trying to seduce you Mr. Frayne. Is it working?"

Before Jim could reply he had lips on his lips, soft sweet lips. Jim lost himself in the sunshine scent that was completely Trixie. Their tongues tangled in a delectable dance as Trixie pressed herself against Jim, pushing him flat against the wall. Jim cautiously wound his arms around Trixie and felt her fingers find their way into his hair. He tentatively ran his hands up and down her sides. He felt Trixie's arms slip from around his neck and begin exploring the contours of his back. She broke the kiss first. Jim looked at her lips swollen wrapped in his arms, and though she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"You can touch me Jim, its okay I'll tell you if I need you to stop."

With that her lips attacked his neck while her hands continued their exploration of his upper body. Jim allowed his thumbs to brush the sides of Trixie's breasts and she made a sound in the back of her throat that Jim was determined to hear again. Before he could repeat the previous action he heard someone clearing their throat. Trixie pulled away from him and Jim turned to see his sister smirking at them both.

"If you two are done, the party is wrapping up and it's time to go to our respective corners."

Trixie nodded from the confines of Jim's arms, "All my stuff is packed in a bag to take to Di's and Johnny packed my dress for tomorrow so it won't be wrinkled."

Honey giggled, "I know he already gave me your things. He said you couldn't be trusted with your own belongings."

Trixie stepped outside the circle of his arms and Jim immediately noticed how cold it was without her presence. A blushing Trixie followed a smirking Honey back into the party. Before she left Jim watched stunned as Trixie smiled and winked at him. It was going to be a long night.

*********************************************8

Trixie snuggled into the couch in Diana's room. She and Honey were spending the night before the wedding with Di, but Trixie couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she'd been able to go home with Jim. She smiled to herself as she considered the possibilities. She wasn't sure she was ready to sleep with Jim yet, but there were several other pleasurable activities they could take part in.

"Earth to Trixie, anybody home Trix?"

Trixie looked up to see a smirking Honey, "Is your current bout of absentmindedness related to what I walked in on earlier?"

Trixie stuck her tongue out at Honey, "I was just thinking, and you told me to go for it with Jim if I felt okay about things."

Honey plopped down next to Trixie, "I know I just have to tease you a bit especially since it was my brother you were playing tonsil hockey with."

Trixie groaned, but was cut off by Di plopping down on her other side, "Who's playing Tonsil hockey?"

Honey giggled, "Trix and Jim are trying to scar me for life. I caught them in a compromising position out on the terrace."

Diana's eyes widened, "Why Ms. Belden do share the scandalous details."

Trixie shook her head, "there are no scandalous details and besides you are the one getting married tomorrow we should focus on you."

"You are just trying to change the subject, but since I am the bride to be how about we watch a movie and lay in bed together. I'm so nervous I probably won't be able to sleep a wink."

Honey smirked, "Yes poor lovely Diana will wilt away in the absence of her love."

Trixie took the opportunity to whack both friends with a pillow, "You're both love sick puppies, and you fell for my goofy brothers. I guess there really is no accounting for taste. Let's get you two into bed and we'll put the movie in we have a big day tomorrow."

An hour and a half later Trixie was watching the end of the movie by herself. First Di and then Honey had drifted into a deep slumber. She snuggled further down into the bed and smiled a contented smile, tomorrow they would have the wedding and tomorrow night she might just spend with Jim.

Trixie flicked off the movie and was soon lulled to sleep by the deep breaths of her two best friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry there is no excuse for holding the last chapter of this hostage for so long. I'm not entirely pleased with it yet so there may be some edits , but for now here it is. Have a great day!**

Trixie ducked into the bathroom at Di's house grateful for a moment of quiet. The morning had been chaos. Di had been frantic; fortunately Johnny had arrived and was calming her down. Trixie smoothed down the lavender bridesmaid's dress and took a deep breath. In about an hour Di would officially be her sister. She heard Honey calling her and hurried out to the car, it was time to go.

* * *

Lindsey couldn't seem to stop smiling. The ceremony was beautiful, these people were beautiful. She still couldn't believe that she could be part of this family of people Trixie had built around herself. So much had changed since she was a sarcastic freshman glaring at the perky gidet like girl who she was going to have to live with. Now Gidget was still her roommate and Lindsey wouldn't have it any other way.

She watched the faces of the bobwhites as two of their own said I do. There was Brian, looking so proud of his little brother. Jim, stable, responsible Jim smiling at the couple. Then there was Dan grinning wolfishly, her stomach flipped when he caught her eye and winked at her. Then there was Honey, sweet as her name implied practically glowing herself. Then Trixie her face lit up by a mischievous grin, while she watched her almost twin get married.

Lindsey realized then that whatever had happened between them as kids, and whatever would happen between them as adults, they would always be the bobwhites. They would always be a unit. She grabbed on to Johnny's hand and watched as the bridal party made their way back down the aisle, so happy that she could be included amongst them.

* * *

There had been many days Brian had been proud of his younger siblings, and quite a few days that would give him grey hair far too early. Today topped them all, his family was safe and happy, his youngest brother was graduating high school and headed off to college, and his sister was safe and happy at home doing a job she was born to do. And today he got to watch his goofy younger brother marry the woman of his dreams, he was proud of the man the verbose and habitually starving teenager had grown into. He watched as Mart and Di made their way into the reception, and he couldn't help but grin at the happy glow the pair let off as they were introduced as a married couple for the first time. Brian squeezed Honey's hand and smiled, soon they would be doing this as well. He saw his sister smiling up at Jim and hoped that someday they could sort themselves out. He looked forward to the day he could watch Trixie walk down the aisle.

* * *

Trixie sat down with a sigh. It had been a long day, a happy day, but a long one. She had danced and laughed, and watched as her brother and her best friend had joined their lives together. She rubbed her ankles and slipped the heels from her feet, now she was ready to go home. Or rather she was ready to go back to ten acres with Jim. Something was swirling deep in her belly a fire that had ignited every time they had touched today. She caught sight of Jim as he walked towards her and couldn't help the smile that made its way across her lips. She took his hand and they said goodbye to the few friends and relatives still remaining. Jim handed her into the car with a gentle kiss on her knuckles. It wasn't until they were driving back towards home that Jim spoke, "It was a beautiful wedding."

Trixie grinned, "It was remind me to tell Mart he almost looked human when he gets back."

Jim laughed, "Although I have to say a certain bridesmaid completely outshined the bride."

Trixie blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about Di was radiant today."

"That's true Trix, but you looked stunning."

"You looked pretty good yourself Mr. Honorable, although with some of the places your hands were wandering while we danced I might have to revoke that nick name."

Jim's face grew serious, "I didn't freak you out did I, I'm so sorry Trixie, I didn't mean to upset you are you alright."

Trixie laughed, "I'm fine Jim if your hands had gone anywhere I hadn't wanted them to I would have stopped you."

Jim smiled, "Good, I want you to be comfortable with me Trix."

"I am comfortable with you Jim, that's part of the problem. There is this part of me that trusts you so completely it frightens me a little. I've been hurt before Jim, but you could completely and irrevocably shatter me."

Jim took Trixie's hand in his, "I don't ever want to hurt you like that Trixie. It's been you for me since I was a scared run away pointing a gun at a little girl who was glaring at me with no fear in her beautiful eyes. I know you want to take things slow and not define anything, and I am completely okay with letting you decide when things happen between us. But know that I am not going anywhere. When I think about us I imagine weddings and family, and us in our eighties sitting on rockers on the front porch. I gave my heart to you a long time ago Trix, and I'm not going anywhere unless you decided my heart's not worth keeping."

Trixie felt the tears leaking down her cheeks, "That all sounds wonderful Jim; I don't want to ever have to give your heart back. You were mine just as surely that day as I was yours. At thirteen I found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But I don't know how much family I can give you. I don't think I'll ever be able to have children."

Jim brushed the tears from Trixie's cheek and smiled, "Then we'll adopt some Shamus, as many as you want."

Trixie beamed at Jim, "you know there is a new year's thing for the FBI later this month, it's a bit boring, but we're allowed to bring guests. I told the secretaries to put me down for two tickets because I was going to invite my boyfriend. Would you like to go with me?"

Jim smiled, "Well I certainly can't let my girlfriend go alone, what kind of boyfriend would that make me."

The pulled up at ten acres and Trixie hopped out of the car before Jim could get to her door, she met him as he got out of the car and wrapped her arms around him. There in Jim's arms Trixie felt herself finally come home. She looked up at Jim and smiled, "Take me to bed Jim?"

Jim nodded and together the two made their way home.

Things wouldn't be easy for them, their work would interfere with their lives, they would squabble and adopting children wouldn't be as easy as they hopped. But they would marry and spend their lives together, in old age they could be seen sitting on the porch of ten acres while their grandchildren played on the lawn in front of them.

Individually they were not perfect, they had flaws and demons, and sometimes the nightmares beat loudly on their chests as they slept, but together the family they built could be perfect, and in their minds it was.


End file.
